


IgNyx Week Collection

by kikibug13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M, ignyxweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: https://ignyxweek.tumblr.com/The prompts are:Day One: Ebony | Late night coffee | KissingDay Two: Jade | Cultural Differences | DaggersDay Three: Violet | Wearing the ring of the Lucii | KneelDay Four:Charcoal grey | Stuck in an elevator | LoyaltyDay Five: Crimson | Showing off | MagicDay Six:Lavender| “this is why I don’t socialize.” | SunriseDay Seven: Sky Blue | How Ignis learns of Nyx’s use of the Ring | FireRemember: prompts are just suggestions to get you started.Ignyx week runs November 11-17.





	IgNyx Week Collection

**Author's Note:**

> The tags, characters, and ratings may change as the week progresses.

Ignis slipped off his glasses to rub at his eyes. It was rather late, and he knew that if he kept going to complete the next stack of reports, he'd be very much not productive in the morning, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep, anyway. He reached for the can of coffee, replacing the spectacles, only to find that the blackness and the familiar brand were wrapping only air. He'd managed to finish this can, too.

Just as he hissed in frustration, his phone's screen lit up, the vibrations sending it skittering over the desk surface, well away from anything it might upset. He reached for it without hesitation. Whoever it was that was calling, they either had a really good reason to do so or would regret it. He did look at the screen, though--

"Nyx?" 

"Your window's still lit up. Late for work, isn't it?"

"You-- _when_ did you come back?" 

"Oh, like, an hour of debriefing ago. Care for a late night coffee?"

"Come on up."

"Actually, there's a little cafe on the corner a couple of blocks back that's still working, and has tables outside, and we won't be able to do that very soon, so... come down?" 

Ignis narrowed his eyes at the stack of reports. 

But... if Nyx was asking him out, that meant that he was all right. That he wasn't very exhausted, or that the mission was too grueling. Maybe, just maybe, no food for new nightmares. 

Almost despite himself, Ignis smiled. "I am coming down, then. Please give me a moment. Have you had dinner? Should I set leftovers out so we can re-heat them later?" 

"When have I said no to your cooking?" 

"Well--" 

"Please."

"Of course."

It took him a few minutes to set things up so that he could just do the heating up later, slipped on his scarf and jacket, and came down the stairs. Proud owner of his own key, Nyx was waiting for him inside the entrance. He wasn't sure which one of them reached for the other first, but... well. 

The cafe would wait for them for a few more minutes. They had weeks' worth of kissing to catch up on, and this was a wonderful place to get started.

"You are all right."

"I'm fine. You'll be all right staying up yet later?" 

"I will be. As when I get around to it, I shall be able to _sleep_ , rather than toss, turn, worry, or--"

"Shh. It's all right. I'm here now." 

Ignis Scientia, adviser to Prince Noctis and Crownsguard officer, was a man very much devoted to his duty. He allowed himself next to no distractions from the work he had been appointed to when he had been six years of age.

Nyx Ulric? Was not a distraction. Even though he was slightly older, the two of them fit together in ways that Ignis had not expected to experience outside of the immediate circle of Noctis's retinue. There was understanding, and respect, and trust, and, well. They worked well for each other in a different level, as well.

He did not know when they had crossed the line from 'in a relationship' into 'in love.' But it was part of how they were, now. A happiness that Ignis had long since given up on expecting; a happiness that he could share - give and take in a circle that worked just right for the two of them.

Tonight, they had coffee in the small corner cafe, watching the glimmer of the Wall obscure the stars and reflect into the faces of passers by. Then they went home, and had dinner, and both of them were too exhausted at that point to do much more than hold each other. 

But there would be tomorrow morning. And tomorrow night. 

And, unlike earlier that evening, Ignis was rather looking forward to them.


End file.
